Twist of Fate
by Happyyy
Summary: Naruto and Sakura met in kinder garden and have ever since became the best of friends. Fate decided to separate the two and they left with a promise, that when they were older they would get married. Mainly NaruxSaku but has NaruxShion for the plot. AU story.
1. Chapter 1

**Version 2 of Twist of Fate. I re-read and edited my grammar mistakes. Hope I fixed them all but no promises. I added things here and there so enjoy.**

**Summary:**** Naruto and Sakura met in kinder garden and have ever since became the best of friends. Fate decided to separate the two and they left with a promise, that when they were older they would get married. NaruxSaku, NaruxShion, plus other pairings that I personally like. AU story.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto and any of the official characters in the story but I do own the story/plot/etc..**

**Twist of Fate**

**Chapter 1:**** First Day of School and The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship**

It was time for the first day of school in Konoha Elementary School and lots of kids were hugging their mom or dad good bye before their first day of school. But there was one 5 year old kid named Sakura Haruno, she was scared to go inside. She was a cute little girl with adorable pink hair and gorgeous green eyes with a slightly bigger than average forehead. So her mom tried to comfort her before they went in the school.

"Oh come on now Sakura don't be shy." A tall slender woman with long pink haired rested her hand on her daughter's head. Sakura had the same exact hair as her mother except she had her father's emerald eyes. "Sakura don't you want to make any friends?"

"But what if they laugh and make fun of me because of my large forehead?" The pink haired five-year old ask.

Sango smiled at her daughter. "I'm sure they won't besides," she took out white ribbon and made it into a ribbon tie (You know those ribbon things that girls put on their hair) "You're too pretty. Now how about we go inside of the school?" Sakura nodded and both she and her mom entered in the school. After talking with the teacher, Sakura's mother left as well as the other children's parents.

ooooo

As the day went on it was time for recess and the children to play outside. Sakura was happily picking up some flowers and she was enjoying herself until a boy that was the same age as her pushed her to the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry I guess I didn't see you there and your wide forehead." The young boy taunted.

Sakura could feel the tears coming down her face.

"Aw look at that she's crying," another boy pointed out and snickered.

A third boy looked at Sakura and grinned, "Man your big forehead makes you so ugly."

"I'm not ugly, my mommy says I'm pretty" said the five year old Sakura now crying even more than before.

All three boys laughed at this statement.

The boy that pushed Sakura spoke up first. "Sorry to break it to you but your mom is nothing but a liar." He pushed her to the ground again, as soon as Sakura got up she ran and the three boys chased after her.

The second boy tackled her down, causing the rosette to cry in pain as her knee got scrapped from the grass.

"Stop it, leave me alone," Sakura squirmed as the second boy held her down.

"I think we should give her a makeover," The third boy threw some dirt at Sakura's face causing her to cry some more.

The three boys continued to throw dirt at the helpless Sakura. The second boy grabbed Sakura's ribbon and threw it to the ground as his foot stomped on in and squishing the ribbon. The rosette cried even more as her gift from her mother was getting ruined.

"Hey leave her alone." All three boys turned around, there standing there was a boy as the same age as them, with spiky blond hair and cerulean eyes.

The third boy looked at Naruto again and smirked, "Oh and if we don't?"

"If there's anything I hate," Naruto balled his fist, "Is I hate guys like you that pick on girls." The blond threw his fist at the third boy, causing him to fall.

He sat up and touched his nose, it was both broken and his nose was bleeding. "That's it you'll pay for this, go get him guys." The two other boys charged themselves at Naruto.

The blond easily dodged the first boy, he spotted the second one about to punch him, but Naruto caught the second boy's fist and threw him to the side. The first boy ran towards Naruto again and head butted him at the gut. Naruto fell but quickly got up and punched the first boy.

All three boys were scared as Naruto walked up to them, "If you ever hurt her again, I'll make sure to hurt you even more than I did today got it?" The three boys nodded and quickly ran off Naruto smiled and looked at Sakura. She noticed him staring at her and looked away Naruto walked up to her and kneeled down in front of her.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

Sakura didn't answer.

"Hey I'm not going to hurt you." Naruto said.

"Why not, I mean my forehead is big and I'm ugly," Sakura cried again and buried her face into her hands.

Naruto frowned he gently cupped Sakura's face causing her to look at him. "Your forehead isn't ugly," he gave her a bright smile, "In fact," he placed his right hand on her forehead. "I think you have a cute forehead." Sakura couldn't help but blush at this comment that Naruto had just made.

Naruto spotted her scrapped knee. The blond reached out into his pocket and took out multiple band-aids that he had in his pocket.

"Hmm which bandage would you like? I got a lot of different colours" he grinned.

He had different colours of band-aids. There was a pink one, a green one , a blue one, and many more.

"I don't know why don't you choose for me"

"Okay then… I know how about this one! It's pink and green and I think it matches perfectly with your beautiful hair and gorgeous green eyes" he said with a big smile of his face.

Sakura blushed madly and her face was almost the same colour as her hair. "O.. Okay.." she shutter while looking at the ground so Naruto wouldn't see her blushing.

He placed it on the girl's knee. "There all better," he smiled at her again.

"Thank you," Sakura said in a small voice.

As Naruto helped Sakura get up she noticed her ribbon was ruined and began to cry again as she held the piece of cloth in her hands.

"Hey what's wrong?" Naruto asked as he spotted the ruined ribbon in Sakura's hands.

"My mommy gave me this and now it's all ruined." said Sakura sadly.

The blond frowned, he hated to see this girl cry it didn't suit her.

"Hey I've got an idea." Naruto said as he took out a green ribbon out of his pocket. "You can have this one," he held out the ribbon. "It was something my mom gave me because she wanted me to wear something nice when I first came here but instead I was allowed to wear something else."

"But wouldn't your mom be angry if you gave me this?" Sakura asked.

"No, how about if I give you this one and you can give me yours?"

Sakura looked at the ruined ribbon in her hands. "But it's ruined why would you want it?"

"Well one I'll try to fix it and two I want this exchanging of ribbons to be part of us being friends." explained Naruto.

"Really we can be friends?" asked a happy looking Sakura with a big smile on her face.

Naruto nodded his heads, "Not just friends but best friends", grinning really widely.

Sakura couldn't help but hug the blond and causing the two to blush. "Um here's my ribbon," Naruto handed her the red ribbon and in exchange Sakura gave him her white one.

ooooo

As the day went on and school ended and Naruto and Sakura exited out of the building together holding hands.

"Oh Sakura there you are," Sango went up to her daughter and spotted Naruto, "Sakura who is this young handsome man?'

Naruto couldn't help but blush after hearing the nice compliment.

"I'm Naruto Namikaze and Sakura's best friend." Now Sakura was the one to blush.

"Oh aren't you two so cute together," Sango noticed Sakura's new ribbon. "Sakura what happened to the ribbon I gave you?"

"Some bullies picked on me and one of them ruined it." Sakura began to sob.

"Hey Sakura didn't I tell you that crying doesn't suit you? A smile would suit you much better" Sakura blushed, nodded and gave the blond a small smile.

"See now that's way better, you look so much more beautiful when you smile"

Sango couldn't help but smile at the two. "Well come on Sakura time to go home now"

Before they left Sango stopped and looked at Naruto. "Naruto dear where are your parents?"

"Naruto there's my boy!" The small blond ran pass the mom and daughter and into his father's awaiting arms. "How's your first day of school?"

"It was great dad, I made a friend too, see." He pointed at Sakura, who in return hid behind her mother.

"Minato-san I didn't know this was your son." Sango was shocked to see the president of Namikaze Corporation.

Minato couldn't help but grin. "Well it's good to see you again to Sango." Sango was Kushina's (Minato's wife and Naruto's mom) best friend when they were in school.

"How's Kushina by the way?" Sango asked.

"Oh you know Kushina, same as always." The two friends laughed, no matter how many years passed, Kushina had always been a tom-boy and independent women.

"Well it was good to see you again Sango" Minato said.

She nodded. "It was good to see you again as well Minato, be sure to say hi to Kushina for me."

The Minato nodded and left with Naruto in one direction and Sango and Sakura went in the other direction.

As they were walking, Naruto and Sakura looked back at each other and said good bye while waving their little hands.

"Bye Sakura!" he yelled.

"Bye Naruto!" she yelled.

ooooo

**Well there you go, chapter 1 of Twist of Fate v2. Hope everyone enjoyed it. For those who read the first version, you must have noticed that I add a few things, like the coloured band-aid part and added a feel sentences here and there. Hope you guys enjoyed it and don't forget to R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:**** Naruto and Sakura met in kinder garden and have ever since became the best of friends. Fate decided to separate the two and they left with a promise, that when they were older they would get married. NaruxSaku, NaruxShion, plus other pairings that I personally like. AU story.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto and any of the official characters in the story but I do own the story/plot/etc..**

**Chapter 2:**** Separated By a Cruel Twist of Fate**

Butterflies flew from flower to flower, collecting the nectar, in the park of Konoha, it was filled with children laughter.

"Higher Naruto" Sakura said as Naruto was pushing her on the swing.

"Okay Sakura" Naruto pushed her a bit harder so she could go higher.

Hearing her laugh made the boy laugh, the two 5-year-olds were the best of friends ever since their first day at school when they met each other.

**Flashback**

_The three boys continued to throw dirt at the helpless Sakura. The second boy grabbed Sakura's ribbon and threw it to the ground as his foot stomped on in and squishing the ribbon. The rosette cried even more as her gift from her mother was getting ruined._

_"Hey leave her alone." All three boys turned around, there standing there was a boy as the same age as them, with spiky blond hair and cerulean eyes._

_The third boy looked at Naruto again and smirked, "Oh and if we don't?"_

_"If there's anything I hate," Naruto balled his fist, "Is I hate guys like you that pick on girls." The blond threw his fist at the third boy, causing him to fall._

_He sat up and touched his nose, it was both broken and his nose was bleeding. "That's it you'll pay for this, go get him guys." The two other boys charged themselves at Naruto._

_The blond easily dodged the first boy, he spotted the second one about to punch him, but Naruto caught the second boy's fist and threw him to the side. The first boy ran towards Naruto again and head butted him at the gut. Naruto fell but quickly got up and punched the fist boy._

_All three boys were scared as Naruto walked up to them, "If you ever hurt her again, I'll make sure to hurt you even more than I did today got it?" The three boys nodded and quickly ran off Naruto smiled and looked at Sakura. She noticed him staring at her and looked away Naruto walked up to her and kneeled down in front of her. _

_"Are you okay?" Naruto asked._

_Sakura didn't answer. _

_"Hey I'm not going to hurt you." Naruto said._

_"Why not, I mean my forehead is too big and I'm ugly," Sakura cried again and buried her face into her hands._

_Naruto frowned he gently cupped Sakura's face causing her to look at him. "Your forehead isn't ugly," he gave her a bright smile, "In fact," he placed his right hand on her forehead. "I think you have a cute forehead."Sakura couldn't help but blushat this comment that Naruto had just made._

_Naruto spotted her scrapped knee. The blond reached out into his pocket and took out multiple band-aids that he had in his pocket._

"_Hmm which bandage would you like? I got a lot of different colours" he grinned._

_He had different colours of band-aids. There was a pink one, a green one , a blue one, and many more._

"_I don't know why don't you choose for me"_

"_Okay then… I know how about this one! It's pink and green and I think it matches perfectly with your beautiful hair and gorgeous green eyes" he said with a big smile of his face._

_Sakura blushed madly and her face was almost the same colour as her hair. "O.. Okay.." she shutter while looking at the ground so Naruto wouldn't see her blushing. _

_"Thank you," Sakura said in a small voice. _

_As Naruto helped Sakura get up she noticed her ribbon was ruined and began to cry again as she held the piece of cloth in her hands._

_"Hey what's wrong?" Naruto asked as he spotted the ruined ribbon in Sakura's hands._

_"My mommy gave me this and now it's all ruined." said Sakura sadly._

_The blond frowned; he hated to see this girl cry it didn't suit her. _

_"Hey I've got an idea." Naruto said as he took out a green ribbon out of his pocket. "You can have this one," he held out the ribbon. "It was something my mom gave me because she wanted me to wear something nice when I first came here but instead I was allowed to wear something else."_

_"But wouldn't your mom be angry if you gave me this?" Sakura asked._

_"No, how about if I give you this one and you can give me yours?"_

_Sakura looked at the ruined ribbon in her hands. "But it's ruined why would you want it?"_

_"Well one I'll try to fix it and two I want this exchanging of ribbons to be part of us being friends." explained Naruto._

_"Really we can be friends?" asked a happy looking Sakura with a big smile on her face._

_Naruto nodded his heads, "Not just friends but best friends." _

_Sakura couldn't help but hug the blond and causing the two to blush. "Um here's my ribbon," Naruto handed her the red ribbon and in exchange Sakura gave him her white one._

**Flashback ends**

Their parents knew each other during high school and college, and they agreed that both Naruto and Sakura would make a good couple. Sakura and Naruto's moms already began to imagine their children getting older and getting married and having some kids.

After swinging on the swings, Sakura took Naruto's hand and the two were running on the soft luscious grass, while Sakura was getting some water from her mom, Naruto notice a daisy and picked up, he walked up to Sakura and gently tapped her one the shoulder.

She turned around and saw Naruto's hands behind his back.

"I've got something for you"said a nervous looking Naruto.

Her eyes widen with delight, "What'd you get me Naruto?"

Blushing, he held the daisy in front of her, "I got you this daisy."

Sakura happily took the flower and gave him a hug, Naruto's blush deepened even more, causing Sakura's mother to giggle while Kushina smiled in amusement. The young girl put the flower in her hair causing Naruto to smile.

"So how do I look?" she brought her face a bit close to him.

The young began to stutter but came out with, "You… look… beautiful… S… Sakura."

Ooooo

Meanwhile their moms were watching from the park bench.

"Aw isn't that sweet, little Naruto's got a crush on my daughter," Sakura's mother, Sango, squealed in delight.

"Oh stop that Sango, you're making my son embarrassed, no wonder he's shy around her now" Kushina giggled.

"Oh please, he seems perfectly fine with Sakura, don't you Naruto" the young blond backed away a bit in embarrassment.

Sakura simply giggled, "Naruto, why are you still shy around me? You weren't like this before.. you know on the first day we met."

"I don't know.." he whispered softly.

"Naruto" Sakura's father, Miroku said as he gently placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and lowered himself up to Naruto's height, "A man shouldn't be shy around women. Instead he should be brave"

Naruto nodded his head, Sakura and him, ran off to go on the slides, the two husbands joined their wives.

Naruto and Sakura continued to play while their parents had a conversation. After a while, the two children stopped playing and slept on the grass, they were both extremely tired from ass the running and playing they just did. Naruto had his arms open wide, Sakura cuddled against his side.

ooooo

(In the parent's conversation)

"Don't you think that we should tell them," Kushina asked her husband Minato.

Sango shook her head, "I still don't think that this is a good idea, I mean those two known each other since they were 5"

Minato let out a sigh, "I know but it can't be helped, besides I have to move if the business needs to expand."

"Moving to Mizu no Kuni(Land of Water)" Miroku whispered to himself, while Minato nodded.

"Until I retire, Naruto will take the Namikaze Corporation when he's older," Minato explained.

"But still," Kushina looked down at the ground, "They're so attached to each other; it's just not right Minato."

"I know Kushina," Minato said as he put his hand on his wife's shoulder.

"But you three will come back here when you have the chance right?" Minato answered Sango's question by nodding his head.

"Of course," Kushina implied, "We would want to check up on how Naruto's future wife is doing and so you two can see how much he's grown."

"Okay you better visit" said Sango in an authoritive voice.

"Don't worry" Kushina said while giving off a light chuckle.

"Okay looks like the kids are getting tired, lets bring them home now" said Sango.

"Yah okay, hun get the car ready we are about to leave" said Kushina.

"Okay" answered Minato.

The two wives picked up their children and brought them to each of their car.

"So we'll see you tomorrow," Kushina asked as a reminder.

Sango nodded, "Yep, see you three tomorrow." And with that, they left the park.

ooooo

Just as soon as Sango put the chicken in the oven, a knock was heard on the door, "Coming," she walked to the door and opened it.

She saw Minato, Kushina, and Naruto. "Come in, come in." Once they entered, Sango called her husband and told Naruto that Sakura was in the den watching T.V.

"So did you tell Naruto," Sango asked as Kushina froze and nodded.

"You should've seen the look on his face," the Kushina whispered sadly.

"Oh Kushina," Sango hugged her friend in comfort.

ooooo

Both Naruto and Sakura happily sat next to each other, both Sango and Kushina took out their cameras and took a picture of the two children. They took another one with Sakura feeding Naruto a piece of chocolate cake, after eating the desert, Sango shooed the two kids into the den.

Sakura was trying to hear what the adults were talking about, but after a while she got bored and decided to play with Naruto, but when she saw him, the boy looked upset.

"What's wrong Naruto?" she asked as she sat down next to him.

He didn't bother looking at her, but answered her question, "I'm moving."

"No, you can't, you're my best friend Naruto" she said sadly as she jumped into his arms and cried.

He began to feel his own tears coming up as well, he hugged his best friend close, "I don't want to move either, but my dad says that we have no choice."

"That's not fair," she sobbed into his chest, "Who's going to play with me and push me on the swing?"

"I'm sorry Sakura, I really wish that I could stay here with you." After they cried, Sakura wiped a tear from her eye and looked at Naruto.

"Promise me Naruto, promise me that you won't forget me," he nodded, "Promise me that you'll wait for me, and when we met, we'll get married, okay?"

"I promise Sakura" he said with tears coming out of his eyes.

"Pinky promise?" she asked.

She pulled out her pinky finger, Naruto wrapped his pinky around hers. "I pinky promise Sakura," the two happily smiled and hugged each other.

Naruto's father walked into the room and called Naruto, "Son, we're leaving."

The two separated and Naruto kissed Sakura on the cheek, "I'll never forget you."

The young girl sadly watched her best friend leave, Naruto, who was sitting in the back seat, waved his hand, Sakura did the same thing.

"Mom, is Naruto going to visit us?" she looked up at her mother for an answer.

"Yes dear and don't worry we will drop them off to the airport tomorrow too" Sango walked Sakura back inside the house.

ooooo

The next day, in the Konoha airport, the Namikaze family had fully packed suit cases and were ready to fly to Mizu no Kuni**. **Sakura and her parents were also there giving their good byes before they left Konoha for what should be a very long time (Corporations don't grow that quick).

"Don't forget our promise Naruto" said a sad crying Sakura.

"Don't worry I will never forget you Sakura" said an also sad and crying Naruto as they hugged each other.

"Naruto it's time to go" said Minato.

"Okay… Dad…" Naruto said while sniffing lightly because he was crying. "Bye Sakura I will never forget you"

"Bye… Naruto..." Sakura was also sniffling.

Naruto held his dad's hand as they were about to go through the security gate. But before they pasted it, Naruto let go and ran towards Sakura. He gave her a light kiss on the cheek and said "I love you Sakura" and he ran back to his hand waving his hand back.

Sakura started blushing madly and said back "I love you too Naruto!" While waving her hand back and forth to say good bye.

As Naruto, Minato, and Kushina pasted the security check points and were out of sight Sakura, Sango and Miroku headed towards there car and left.

ooooo

On the plane Naruto sat on the window seat and was looking out the window when they lifted off. As he was looking out the window seeing Konoha in a birds eye view he asked "Mom are we ever coming back here? I want to see Sakura again."

"Of course son we are don't worry" said Kushina as she hugged her boy tightly and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

ooooo

**So I hope you guys like the second chapter of my story. It's pretty sad how they got separated don't you think. Please review guys and tell me any improvements I can make so my stories can be better. Thank update coming soon. Don't forget to R&R.**

**There I did 2 chapter, I have to get to work now so I'll continue this later on tonight. Love you all so keep reviewing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:**** Naruto and Sakura met in kinder garden and have ever since became the best of friends. Fate decided to separate the two and they left with a promise, that when they were older they would get married. NaruxSaku, NaruxShion, plus other pairings that I personally like. AU story.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto and any of the official characters in the story but I do own the story/plot/etc..**

**Chapter 3:**** Mizu no Kuni**

As they were about to arrive in Mizu no Kuni, Naruto looked out of the window to see his new home town. It wasn't that bad in his opinion. It was pretty nice and had lots of tall towers, way more than it Konoha.

As he started down at his new home town, Naruto started to remember Konoha and all of his friends that he left behind, especially his love (if you can really call it that I mean they are 5 but still how sweet) and best friend Sakura.

"Naruto looks like we are almost there, you see that's where we are going to be living for now on until the Namikaze Corporation can grow and expand" said his father Minato.

"Wow there's so many towers daddy" said Naruto.

"Yup, it's because it rains a lot here (duh it is called the Land of Water AKA Hidden Rain Village for a reason)" said Minato "And I already made arrangements so we will be living in one of those towers"

"Really daddy? That's so cool" said a really excited looking Naruto, it seems like he forgot about being for a moment.

"And we are going to stay on a really high floor" said Minato.

"That's cool, I bet Sakura would…" he trailed off as he remembered Sakura and how much he missed her, "I miss Sakura daddy"

"It's okay son, don't worry we will visit Sakura if we get a chance too" said his dad.

Naruto's face lit up and he gave his dad a bright smile, "Thank you daddy" he said as he hugged his dad tightly.

"Please put your chairs in an upright position for landing" said the pilot from the plane's intercom.

"Okay you heard him put up your chairs, we are about to land" Kushina said as she smiled.

So they did as the pilot said and put up their chairs in an upright position. As they landed, they didn't feel the landing at all, the pilot was really good that he could do that. They exited the plane, went through immigration, got their luggage, and were now in a taxi. Minato was sitting in the front passenger seat, while Kushina and Naruto were sitting on the back seat.

As Naruto was looking out of the window his mom said "Oh yeah Naruto I almost forgot, here take this" as she gave Naruto a beautiful heart shape locket.

"What is it ma?" asked Naruto.

"It's a special locket, you should wear it forever" explained his mom, "Just look inside, I bet you will wear it forever when you see what's inside."

Naruto opened up the locket and saw a picture... It was Naruto and Sakura during Sakura's birthday party that they had 2 weeks ago before they left. She was holding a rose that Naruto gave to her and she was kissing him on the cheek.

**Flashback**

_It was Sakura's birthday, a day after they visited the park (last chapter). Everyone was there, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Tenten, Lee, Neji, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, and Sasuke. They were having fun in the park near Sakura's house. Having a BBQ, there was a clown, and bouncy house._

_Shikamaru was laying down on the grass enjoying the clouds._

_Choji was pigging out and food was flying everywhere, which caused everybody to laugh. While Neji, Hinata, Tenten, and Shino were also eating. Although not as aggressively as Choji was._

_Lee was punching the tree pretending he was like his role model, the professional fighter known as the "Green Beast of Konoha", Guy, who surprisingly was also the gym teacher for the local high school._

_Kiba was playing fetch with his dog Akamaru._

_Sasuke was just leaning against the fence trying to act cool. While Ino was there trying to flirt with him._

_Meanwhile in a patch of flowers, Naruto was looking around the ground for a pretty flower to give to Sakura. He was looking and looking but he could not find one, until he saw a beautiful pink rose sticking out of the ground. All he could think of when he saw it was Sakura, it was as beautiful as her and pink too._

_So Naruto picked it up and went to Sakura. He went beside her, tapped her shoulder, and said "Here you go Sakura, I picked this rose especially for you" as he raised his arm up so Sakura could see the beautiful pink rose that Naruto picked out for her._

_Sakura took the rose from Naruto's hand and said "Thank you Naruto, I love you" as she gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek._

_Naruto started to blush because Sakura just said she loved him and kissed him on the cheek._

_Kushina saw this and immediately took out her camera and took a picture of this moment. "That's a good photo" said Kushina._

"_Yup I totally agree, why don't we buy 2 lockets and put the picture inside and give it to Naruto and Sakura?" asked Sango._

"_That's a brilliant idea Sango" said Kushina excitedly, "Since we are moving soon we might as well make this a way to help them remember each other" she said but this time more quietly so Naruto and the others couldn't hear her and only Sango could._

"_Yup" said Sango._

**Flashback Ends**

"Oh it's beautiful mom, thank you" exclaimed an excited and happy looking Naruto, with a wide grin on his face.

"Sakura has one too, so this will be your way to remember each other until you guys meet and get married" said Kushina while laughing a bit, happy because her son was finally happy.

"Okay I'll make sure to never take it off" said Naruto as he once again looked out of the taxi to see the tall buildings all around Mizu no Kuni"

ooooo

As they arrived at their new condo, Naruto was so excited to see his new home.

"Wow dad floor 30, that's the highest floor in this building" Naruto said excitedly as they were in the elevator.

"Yup we will be on a very high floor so we can see everything from up their" said Minato.

"Just be careful that you don't fall off" said Kushina jokingly "It's a far way down"

"Don't worry mom I'm not that stupid" Said Naruto proudly.

ooooo

They finally reached the 30th floor of the apartment and took a left.

"Okay so where is room 3005?" asked Minato.

Naruto ran down the hallway looking for the room, "Here it is daddy" he said as he was jumping up and down in excitement pointing at the door of their new apartment.

"Okay here we are" said Minato as her put the key into the key hole and turned the key to hear a click, the sound of the door unlocking and he opened the door.

As they walked inside, they saw the most beautiful apartment (condo or whatever you want to call it), there was nice shiny hard wood floor, beautiful white wall, 2 bed rooms and 1 bathroom.

The apartment was already fully furnished, with 2 couches in the living room and a huge 100' TV that was practically the size of the whole wall the living room was in, with a BOSE surround sound system, blu-ray, X-Box 360 and PS3.

In the kitchen there was a decent very modern kitchen. The appliances were all stainless steel, the tables and counters of granite, and the rest of it like the walls and the support for the counter were made of hardwood and rocks.

"Wow dad, this apartment is so beautiful" said a happy and excited looking Naruto.

"Wow hun, you went all out, I love our new home" said a happy looking Kushina.

"Hahaha, only the best for the ones I love" his dad laughed.

Naruto went to look at his room and saw that he had a king size bed, "Oh my god dad, a king size bed, I love you" he said as he ran up to his new bed and jumped up and down on it like an excited kid.

"Well Naruto, it's getting late and tomorrow you have to start your first day of school" said his mom.

"But mom I'm not tired" said a grumpy Naruto.

"That's because of jetlag" explained Kushina.

"Jet… lag…?" Naruto said confusingly, not know what it was.

"It's when you fly to a different place and the time is different"

"But the time is the same, what do you mean mommy, I don't understand?"

"Well let put this simpler, the world has different time, so in Konoha it will be 6 pm, when over here it is 10 pm"

"Oh I get it now, okay find I'll go to sleep"

"Good boy"

So Naruto went to take a shower, brush his teeth, and changed into his PJ's with his mom's help of course, then he went to sleep wondering what his first day would be like.

ooooo

**So that's chapter 3, I hope you guys liked it. It was kind of like a filler chapter. Wasn't necessarily important but some you wanted the story to be longer so I'm going to add filler chapters. Next chapter is going to be Naruto's first day at school. Can Naruto make some new friends? I guess you can't know unless you read my next Chapter.**

**Don't forget to review and I'll post chapter's quicker. When you guys/girls put my story on your subscription alert and stuff please review so I can have more reviews please. Thank you to all my readers. Don't forget to R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:**** Naruto and Sakura met in kinder garden and have ever since became the best of friends. Fate decided to separate the two and they left with a promise, that when they were older they would get married. NaruxSaku, NaruxShion, plus other pairings that I personally like. AU story.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto and any of the official characters in the story but I do own the story/plot/etc..**

**Chapter 4:**** First Day at a New School**

It was early in the morning and the sun had just rose, lucky it wasn't raining today in Mizu no Kuni. The sun had finally come out and it is time for Naruto's first day at Mizu Elementary.

"Wake up hun" said Kushina as she shook Naruto gently to wake him up.

"One more minute mommy"

"No you have to wake up, it's time for you to get to school"

"Okay then mom, I'm up"

"Good now go get ready, we leave in an hour"

"Okay fine" Naruto said grumpy. So then Naruto got out of bed and slowly walked towards the bathroom, he did the usual rountine you know, brushed his teeth, took a shower, etc…

After he was done, Naruto went to the kitchen.

"Mommy what's for breakfast?" he asked.

"We have some delicious eggs, bacon, and of course hashbrowns"

"Mmmm sounds good" said Naruto as his stomach made a loud sound, showing that he was hungry.

"Hahaha sounds like someones hungry" Kushina laughed.

"Yah I'm starving"

Naruto then sat at the table as his mom put the food on the plate and served it.

As they were eating Naruto asked "Where's daddy mom?"

"Oh he had to go to work early"

"Oh okay"

So Naruto finished with his meal and then got dressed. He was wearing the official school uniform, which was black dress pants, a white dress shirt, and a sky blue sweater vest.

"Aww don't you look cute" said his mom.

Naruto blushed "Aww mom don't say that, it's embarrassing"

"Don't worry no one is even here"

They went down in the elevator and headed towards Naruto's new school. As they were driving Naruto couldn't help but to look out of the window to see all the tall buildings in Mizu no Kani, it was nothing like Konoha where the highest building was 5 stories high.

ooooo

After 5 minutes of driving they arrived at the school.

"Are you nervous hun?" ask Kushina.

"A bit" he said nervously.

"Don't worry I promise that you'll make lots of friends"

"Okay mommy"

"Now let's go to the office"

"Okay"

Naruto grabbed his mom's hand and they went inside the school together and headed towards the office.

ooooo

In the office…

"Hi I'm here to see the principle, it's my sons first day here" said Kushina.

"Okay just walk right in" said the secretary.

"Okay thank you" said Kushina as they walked into the principal's office with Naruto still holding his mom's hand. They saw a beautiful woman that could be no more than 30; she has green eyes and auburn hair that almost reached ankles. She wore a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zip, and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down.

She stood up and offered a hand shake which Kushina accepted and they shook hands.

"Hi my name is Mei Terumi (5th Mizukage ftw) and I'm the principle of this school" she said.

"Hi my son Naruto Namikaze is here and it's his first day" said Kushina.

"Yes I've been expecting you" said Mei, "So your Naruto huh? You're pretty cute"

"Thank you miss" Naruto said shyly.

"No problem now here's your schedule," Mei said, "If you want I can show you to your class?"

"Okay we'd like that" said Kushina, "Bye Naruto I have to get to work now"

"Bye mom" Naruto said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Kushina left the office and now head to work. So now only Naruto and Mei were in the office.

"Okay Naruto let's get you to class now"

"Okay"

With that Naruto and Mei started walking towards his first class.

As they arrived Mei opened the door and they went inside. Now they whole class was staring at the principle and the new kid Naruto.

"So who do we have here?" said Konan the teacher of this class. Konan had blue hair, amber eyes, was using an ultramarine eye shadow, and had a piercing on her lower lip. She also wore a large light blue paper flower in her hair.

"Oh this is Naruto Namikaze he is new and going to be joining your class" Mei said.

"Okay so Naruto is it? Tell us a bit about yourself." Konan said.

"Okay so my name is Naruto Namikaze and I'm from Konoha. We moved here because my dad wanted to expand his business, and I LOVE RAMEN!" he yelled out the last part.

The kids in the class started laughing, not in a bad way but in a good way.

"Man this kid is funny" said one kid.

"Yah he's gunna be real interesting" said another.

"Okay so Naruto theres an empty seat over there beside Shion" as Konon pointed at the girl with pale lavender eyes and light blond hair that falls past her waist, which she keeps tied at the end with a bow.

"Okay miss" he said and started to walk over to his new seat. "Hi there I'm Naruto"

"Hi I'm Shion" the blonde girl said. "So you just moved here right? I think I saw your family move in to the apartment that I live in too"

"Oh you live in Kage Condominiums too?" he asked.

"Yup, I just we'll be good friends" Shion said.

"Yup I think so too" said Naruto (even though Naruto's a kid he got mad wheels).

"What's with that heart locket of yours? It's pretty." She asked.

"Oh my mom got in for me, it has a picture of me and my best friend in the whole world. We have a matching pair so we will never forget each other" he answered.

"Aww that's so sweet" she replied.

Throughout the rest of the day Naruto's and Shino's relationship grew and grew and soon by the end of the day they became best friends.

ooooo

Meanwhile in Konoha Elementary…

'_I miss Naruto so much, I wish he didn't have to move' _Sakura thought as she was starting out the window sadly.

"Hey billboard brow, you okay? You keep starting into space" Ino asked.

"Huh what… Yah I'm okay Ino pig just thinking that's all" replied Sakura.

"It's Naruto isn't it, come on don't let it upset you too much beside Sasuke is way hotter" Ino then said with a bit of a shriek at the end.

"I have to totally disagree with you. Sasuke has duck butt hair" she giggled.

"Hey! I do not!" Sasuke yelled.

The class started laughing.

"That wasn't nice bill board brow, besides Sasuke is way better then Naruto will ever be"

"No he's mean, cold, and ignores people. While Naruto's nice, ongoing, funny, and really sweet" she smiled just at the thought of Naruto.

"Yah whatever" Ino flipped her long hair and walked away.

ooooo

They were so close by the end of the day and it was only the first day they met, some of the other kids started talking about them too.

"Aww man, why does the new guy have to be so close with Shion" a kid said.

"Yah I know and I was just going to talk to her" said the kid sitting beside him.

"Man I wish I was that new kid, Shion is so cute" said the first kid (aww how cute little kids fighting over a girl).

ooooo

It was the end of the day and Naruto and Shion walked out of the school together hand in hand and went to the area where they would meet their parents to pick them up.

Naruto saw his mom, Kushina and ran over to her with Shion still on his hand, " Hi mommy" he said as he let go of Shion's hand and gave his mom a big hug.

"Hi Naruto, Ooo whoses this pretty lady?" his mom asked and Naruto blushed.

Shion too blushed as she said "Hi I'm Shion Takawa" (made up last name).

"And she even lives in the same building as us" Naruto stated.

"Oh how nice and it was nice to meet you Shion, I'm Kushina Namikaze, Naruto's mother, so where's your mom?" she asked.

"It's nice to meet you too and I think she'll be here any minute now" Shion replied.

"Hi Shion sorry I'm late but I had to get these" said Shion's mom, Miroku (Official name) as she held out a bag of candy.

"Thank you mom" she said hugging her mom and then taking the bag of candy, "Naruto do you want one too?"

"Yah sure thanks Shion" he said.

"No problem, my mom bought me a lot" she said, "so what flavor do you want?"

"Blue raspberry please, it's my favourite" he answered (Oh yeah blue raspberry! You can't beat that flavor)

"Here you go" she said as she gave Naruto the blue raspberry lollipop.

He unwrapped it and put it in his mouth, "Mmm taste good, thanks"

"Yup no problem" as she took a lemon lime lollipop and put it in her mouth (My second favorite flavor! Lemon Lime ftw!).

"Oh who's this Shion? Your new friend?" her mom asked.

"Hi I'm Naruto Namikaze pleasure to meet ya" he said.

"Yup he's my new best friend" Shion added.

"Well it's nice to meet you too Naruto" Miroku said.

"Hi I'm Kushina Naruto's mother" Kushina said.

"Hi I'm Miroku Tagawa, nice to meet you, it seem our kids hit it off huh?"

"Yup I guess so"

"Well bye Shion and I have to get going if we want to catch the next bus"

"Wait Shion told me that we live in the same building, so if you want I can give you both a ride"

"Oh so you're the new tenants that just moved in to the building"

"Yup"

"Are you sure we won't be imposing?"

"Of course not, Shion is my friend and you're her mom" a huge grin appeared of Naruto's face.

"Thanks we'd be happy for a ride"

"Alright then let's go"

So the 4 of them went to Kushina's BMW X5 4.4CC and they drove back to their condo building. While the 2 kids in the back were playing with Naruto's 3DS, their moms were chatting.

"So where'd you move from?" ask Miroku.

"Oh we came from Konoha" Kushina answered.

"So how you like it here so far?"

"We've only been here for 1 and a half days now but it's been great"

"Okay well I hope you enjoy staying here and by the way why did you move here anyways?"

"Well my husband owns the Namikaze Corporation and he wanted to expand the business so that's why we moved here"

"Oh it must've been hard to move after you lived all your life in Konoha"

"Yah it was alright I guess, but Naruto got hit the hardest by the move, he had to live his best friend and future wife behind"

"Future wife?"

"Well my best friend's kid and Naruto play with each other a lot back when we were in Konoha and you could see that they cared for each other a lot."

"That's so sweet"

"Yah and you should've seen it when we told them we were moving, Naruto was crying a waterfall but in the end we gave them that heart locket Naruto's wearing, a matching set, so they would never forget each other no matter what"

"Aww that's even sweeter"

"That's not even all of it, before we left they kissed and promised to get married the next time they meet and are older"

"Wow that's such a sweet story you know, and Naruto is adorable, I can see what she sees in him, even my daughter is taking a liking to him and she usually doesn't hang out with boys that much, mostly with girls"

"That's good then"

"Yah"

When they arrived at the condo building they went up the elevator together, they surprisingly even lived on the same floor.

"Okay bye Naruto"

"Bye Shion, see you at school tomorrow"

And they both walked into their homes.

"If you want I can pick up and drop off your daughter to school, since our kids are so close"

"No it's alright it would be too much trouble"

"No it wouldn't, don't worry, I have to drop off Naruto to school anyways so it's no problem"

"Well okay then thank you very much and on some days I'll walk them to school if you like"

"That would be awesome, it would be good for Naruto to get some exercise"

With that both Miroku and Kushina walked into their homes.

ooooo

**Alright readers, that's it for chapter 4. Hope you enjoyed it and hopefully I caught on and fixed all my grammer mistakes. Love you guys and don't forget to R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Back from work and now I wrote this chapter. It's a new chapter everyone that was not in the original version. So here it is the start of the new added on plot to the original plot. Hope you enjoy reading it and don't forget to R&R.**

**Beforehand, sorry but this chapter and probably the next 2 will have a lot of NaruxShion in it. I just wanted to explain and write all the important things that happened in Mizu no Kuni also how they got together.**

**Don't worry though, NaruSaku fluff will be added later on. So for now bare with me please. If you don't like NaruShion you can just skim or skip the next few chapter.**

**Summary:**** Naruto and Sakura met in kinder garden and have ever since became the best of friends. Fate decided to separate the two and they left with a promise, that when they were older they would get married. NaruxSaku, NaruxShion, plus other pairings that I personally like. AU story.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto and any of the official characters in the story but I do own the story/plot/etc..**

**Chapter 5:**** The Accident**

Time skip…

It has been 5 years since Naruto first came to Mizu no Kuni and it was a wonderful day to go out and enjoy life.

In the Kage Condominiums, there was a hyper 11 year old boy practically bouncing all over place. Today was the day that Naruto was waiting for, the day he would finally go to the Mizukage Amusement Park.

It was the biggest amusement park in the country and had the best water park in the world. Naruto just couldn't contain his excitement, so he was running and jumping all over the place.

Every time he tried to ask his dad if they could go, Minato would always say he was too busy dealing with the company to go. But finally after months and months of asking, it finally happened…

**Flashback**

"_**Dad can we please go to Mizukage! Please!" the little boy begged.**_

"_**I'm sorry son, but your mother and I just don't have enough time to go with you"**_

"_**Your mean dad!" Naruto ran off crying. All he wanted to do was go to the amusement park like all his other friends.**_

_**Time skip 6 months later…**_

"_**Hey Naruto"**_

"_**Yah dad? What's that your holding behind your back?"**_

"_**You have to guess first"**_

"_**Aww come on please just tell me" Naruto gave his dad the biggest smile he could muster.**_

_**Minato revealed what he was hiding behind his back.**_

…

"_**OH MY GOD! DAD I LOVE YOU!" Naruto ran towards his dad, gave him a big hug and kissed him on the cheek, "YES WE ARE FINALLY GOING TO MIZUKAGE!"**_

_**Minato chuckled, "Yup we're going this weekend, I finally was able to get some off time from work"**_

"_**Cool dad I can't wait!" he said excitingly while jumping up and down.**_

**Flashback Ends**

"Come on dad, mom WAKE UP!" he yelled while jumping up and down on the bed.

They yawned and Kushina said "Don't worry hun, we're getting up."

"Yah let us get ready first"

"Okay dad, love you" he ran out of his parents room and into the living room to watch TV.

"Guess we better hurry before Naruto get even more hyper"

"That's what I was thinking.

ooooo

1 hour later…

Kushina and Minato finally finished getting ready and went to the living room.

"Okay let's go Naruto"

"Okay mom"

The happy family went in the elevator and went to floor p2 where there car was. They got in their BMW X6 and Minato started driving to Mizukage.

ooooo

45 minutes have passed and they were almost at Mizukage.

"Mommy, mommy, how much longer till we get there?" Naruto asked.

"Not that much longer we are 10 minutes away" said his mom.

"Yeah, I can't wait to ride on all the rollercoasters" Naruto said excitingly.

"Sounds like fun, I'll go with you" said his father.

"Yah!" he cheered.

Naruto went back to and stared out of the window as he saw the amusement park.

"Wow look, those roller coasters are so big" he said with so much excitement in his voice.

"Yup and we are going to ride on all of them, just like you wanted" said Minato.

"I can't wait any longer, hurry up dad" Naruto was bouncing up and down then he spilt he juice all over the back of the car, "Oh no, I'm sorry, I dropped the juice"

Minato looked at the rear view mirror to see his son wet with apple juice all over his shirt and he sighed, "Naruto be more caref..."

BOOM!

Minato was so busy looking at his son in the rear view mirror that he didn't notice the red light. He ran past it and a trailer truck hit their car and now it was completely totaled.

By some sheer luck Naruto only have scratches and bruises from flying objects and the force of him being thrown around the car. Fortunately, for Naruto he was only knocked unconscious. His parents on the other hand were not so lucky.

The trailer hit their car dead on the front passenger door at full speed. The crash had caused both Minato and Kushina to die immediately on impact.

ooooo

"OH MY GOD! SOMEONE CALL 911, THAT CAR JUST GOT HIT" a man yelled.

There were screams of fright as many people saw the accident happen right in front of their eyes. It happened 2 blocks from Mizukage, and right outside a shopping mall. It happened to be a very busy day and there were a lot of scared people.

"Someone see if there okay!" another person yelled.

"Ahh mom that was so scary!"

"Call 911!"

A group of people ran towards he totaled vehicles seeing if they were okay. But the fire the crash caused was too great.

"Man the cars gunna explode"

"I know, you see all that flame"

"The gas tanks leaking too"

Finally, sirens could be heard from a distance as emergency workers finally arrived on scene.

"Everyone stand back, it could get dangerous here!" a police officer yelled.

The citizens obeyed and stood back.

The firefighters suited up and went into the blaze seeing if anyone was still alive.

"Man, the two in the front are dead!"

"Get a stretcher, the kids still alive!"

The firefighter grabbed Naruto's unconscious body and dragged him out of the car and into safety.

"At least someone survived"

"It's a kid too, I feel sorry for him both of his parents died immediately on impact"

"Well at least he's alive and that's all that matters"

Naruto was put on a stretcher and put in the back of the ambulance. He was rushed to Mizu General Hospital and immediately put into the I.C.U.

ooooo

RING RING RING

"Hello?"

"Hi may I speak to Miroku please?"

"Yes this is she, how can I help you?"

"Umm do you know the Namikaze family?"

"Yes I do they are my friends, may I ask why?"

"Well there was an accident, on their way to Mizukage Amusement Park, they got in an accident and unfortunately Naruto was the only survivor. Both his parents died immediately on impact."

Miroku broke into tears and fell on her knees.

"I'm very sorry for your loss, I know your friends must have been very important to you"

"Ye… yes… they w… were…" she said in between sobs.

"Well if Naruto is currently unconscious but know in any life threatening state. We do not have any family contact information and this was the only number available, so if you can please come to Mizu General Hospital. That's where Naruto is."

"Than… thank you… very much… I'll be… there… immediately…" she sobbed.

She hung up the phone just as Shion came home.

"Mom! Why are you crying!"

"It's… the Namikaze's… they've been in an accident… and only Naruto survived…"

Shion started crying too.

"There, there, Shion, it'll be alright"

She started to sniffle and wiped her eyes.

"Let's go and visit him, I'm sure that when he wakes up he would want to see a familiar face"

"Okay mom" she smiled and they headed off to Mizu Hospital.

It took them 30 minutes to arrive at the hospital due to the traffic but they finally made it. Shion and her mom both rushed towards Naruto's room.

As they opened the door they saw the doctor. Shion immediately ran towards Naruto with tears in her eyes.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto!" she called out.

There was no response…

"Naruto! Wake up it's not funny!" she yelled once more.

The doctor placed a hand of her shoulder, "Dear, Naruto is in a coma right now so he can't wake up"

" What's that! Why can't he wake up!"

Miroku placed a hand of Shion's head, "Hunny, Naruto hurt his head in the accident so now he can't wake up for a long time"

She sniffled.

"Don't worry though, I'm sure with a beautiful lady such as yourself waiting for him, he'll wake up soon.

Shion blushed at the doctor's comment.

"Okay thank you doctor"

"You're welcome, if you need anything just ask"

"Okay thanks" she smiled as the doctor left the room.

After the doctor left the room, Shion pulled up a chair beside Naruto's bed, "Don't worry I promise I'll be here when you wake up".

ooooo

2 months have passed and every day after school and on the weekends, Shion would visit Naruto in the hospital.

Finally, after 2 months and 12 days Naruto woke up. His vision was blurrly and he could not remember a thing. He stirred around his bed.

"He's… he's moving… Naruto! Naruto! Are you okay?"

"Huh?" he said not know who this person was in front of him, "Who are you? Where am I?"

Shion broke into tears, "You don't remember me?"

"I'm sorry I don't", he could see the sadness on her face.

The doctors heard the commotion and ran into Naruto's room.

"He's awake" one of them said.

"That was quicker than expected."

"Sure was"

"So are you okay Naruto?"

"Who's Naruto? Is that my name? I don't remember anything and my head hurts" he held his head while giving him self a head massage.

"He lost his memory…"

ooooo

**DA DA DA!**

**Oh my god Naruto lost all his memories. What will happen next! He even forgot about Sakura! Poor pinkette D:**

**Sooooo how do you like my brand new chapter?**

**Hope everyone liked it :D So don't forget to R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Added some NaruxShion fluff and semi lemon, well not really just them making out. Sorry if you don't like it, you can just skip it. After making out with my girlfriend, I just felt like I had to write it, so I added it to this chapter XD**

**Summary:**** Naruto and Sakura met in kinder garden and have ever since became the best of friends. Fate decided to separate the two and they left with a promise, that when they were older they would get married. NaruxSaku, NaruxShion, plus other pairings that I personally like. AU story.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto and any of the official characters in the story but I do own the story/plot/etc..**

**Chapter 6:**** Snow Day**

Time Skip…

It has been 5 years since the fateful accident that took the lives of Naruto's parents and all his memories. Naruto was waking up from a decent sleep that he hadn't had in a while.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

"Ahhhh" Naruto groaned and he was trying to find his alarm clock to shut it off, CLICK, "There is it" he mumbled.

He rose from his bed and headed towards the bathroom. After doing what people do in the morning, he went to the dining room and looked in the kitchen for some food.

He looked all around the kitchen, fridge, everything but found nothing…

'_No! I'm out of ramen! Hmm maybe I should've gone grocery shopping and I'm sooooooo hungry. Guess I'll have to buy something on the way to school… Wait I bet Shion wouldn't mind me going over to her house to eat something.'_ he thought to himself.

Naruto went out the door, he locked the door and went across the hall a few door down and knocked.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

"Coming" Shion said as she hear the knocking and unlocked it to find Naruto wearing some grey sweat pants, black ADIDAS sandals, and an orange shirt with picture of a ninja on it. Naruto was obviously way taller than he was before, he was 6'1 tall now.

Shion on the other hand wasn't that tall but she was of average height for a girl, being 5'7. Shion was wearing pink short shorts and a tight white tee that hugged every curve of her body.

"Hey Naruto what's up?" she asked.

"Oh, I actually ran out of food at my house" he said as he rubbed the back of his head, "Do you mind if I eat here?"

"No of course not"

"Alright thank Shion"

"No problem, what are best friends for?"

They went inside Shion's apartment and Shion started to make some toast.

"So Naruto, what would you like on your toast?"

"I'll have some peanut butter and thanks"

"No problamo"

Naruto turned on the TV and flipped the channel to the news.

**Newscast**

"_**Since last night it has been snowing non-stop and the wind is not helping. With winds at 50 mph, it has created a very dangerous blizzard. Now we have approximately 40 cm of snow all over Mizu no Kuni and it just keeps on snowing. So all schools, private and public buses, flights, well just about everything is cancelled due to unsafe conditions. It is advised that everyone stays indoors for their own safety" said the news report.**_

"_**Okay thank you Kuna and now back to Ikina in the studios after this commercial break" said the news narrator.**_

**Newscast Ends**

"Yes!"Naruto stretched his back, leaning backwards on the sofa, "Looks like theres no school today".

"Yup so what do you want to do?" asked Shion.

"Well it's not like we can go anywhere" stated Naruto, "So wanna just stay here and watch some movies or something?"

"Yah okay that sounds fun"

After a few more minutes, Shion finished making the toast and they ate it and then they started to get ready to watch a movie.

"So what do you want to watch Shion?"

"How about The Proposal? I love that movie"

"Alright fine, but after that I want to watch Captain America, it's gunna be so sick when they make The Avengers movie"

"Alright deal, now I'll go make some popcorn and you put in the disk, oh and the DVD player is broken so we have to use the one in my room"

"Alright"

After the popcorn was ready and the movie was set, Naruto and Shion lay down beside each other on Shion's bed. Naruto was had the bowl of popcorn of his abs, while Shion was right beside him resting beside him.

As the movie started, she started to snuggle with Naruto and Shion loved the warmth that she got when she was snuggling with Naruto and he too seemed to enjoy it because he put his arm around her.

ooooo

1 hour later…

Naruto and Shion felt so comfortable suggling with each other that they fell asleep half way through the movie.

**Naruto's Dream**

"_**Mommy, mommy, how much longer till we get there?" Naruto asked.**_

"_**Not that much longer we are 10 minutes away" said his mom.**_

"_**Yeah, I can't wait to ride on all the rollercoasters" Naruto said excitingly.**_

"_**Sounds like fun, I'll go with you" said his father.**_

_**Naruto was so happy that day, he had a big smile on his face because he was about to go to Mizukage Amusement Park, the biggest and best amusement park in all of Mizu no Kuni.**_

_**Naruto was staring out of the window as he saw the amusement park.**_

"_**Wow look, those roller coaster are so big" he said with so much excitement in his voice.**_

"_**Yup and we are going to ride on all of them, just like you wanted" said Minato.**_

"_**I can't wait any longer, hurry up dad" Naruto was bouncing up and down then he spilt he juice all over the back of the car, "Oh no, I'm sorry, I dropped the juice"**_

_**Minato looked at the rear view mirror to see his son wet with apple juice all over his shirt and he sighed, "Naruto be more caref..."**_

_**BOOM!**_

_**Minato was so busy looking at his son in the rear view mirror that he didn't notice the red light. He ran past it and a trailer truck hit their car and now it was completely totaled. **_

_**By some sheer luck Naruto only have scratches and bruises from flying objects and the force of him being thrown around the car. Fortunately, for Naruto he was only knocked unconscious. His parents on the other hand were not so lucky.**_

_**The trailer hit their car dead on the front passenger door at full speed. The crash had caused both Minato and Kushina to die immediately on impact.**_

**Dream Ends**

"Naruto wake up! Naruto wake up!" Shion was desperately trying to wake him up.

"Ahhhhhhh!" he screamed with cold sweat all over his body and a terrified look on his face.

"Naruto… You had that dream again didn't you?" she asked.

"Yah it was horrible, it's my fault that my mom and dad died" he replied and was now crying water falls from his eyes.

"It's okay Naruto, there, there Naruto" Shion tried to comfortable to the best of her abilities, by giving him a hug and stroking his back softly, "It's not your fault, don't blame yourself, you were only 9 anyways"

"But it still doesn't matter, if I wouldn't of spilled the juice my dad wouldn't of been distracted enough to run that red light"

"Naruto…"

"Shion…" Naruto blushed as Shion gently rubbed his cheek.

Then Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder, his warm breath tickling her.

Naruto started to nibble on Shion's ear and she couldn't help but let out a moan and whimpered as he stroked her thigh.

"Naruto stop," he pushed away from me and I saw a tint of pink on his cheek.

"Sorry about that Shion, I kind of lost control. It's just…"

"It's just what?"

"Well ever since that accident and I lost all my memories, you were always there for me and… I think I…" Naruto looked down onto the bed sheets blushing.

"You think you what" she also blushed.

"I THINK I LIKE YOU!" he yelled really fast.

Shion once again placed a warm hand on Naruto's cheek, this time Shion was the one who took control. Naruto blushed as she brought them closer. She brushed her lips onto his, and they kissed deeply. Naruto's tongue begged for entrance. Shion gladly let him in, he tasted her mouth, she tasted like a mix of bananas and grapes. Shion also tasted his mouth, which tasted surprisingly like ramen even though he didn't have any today.

Naruto sucked on her tongue, which she gladly replied with pleasurable moans. He wrapped his strong arms around her small frame, and Naruto then broke the kiss.

"Naruto…"

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

"I love you too Shion"

ooooo

**I'm so sorry I think I made it too fluffy and romantic between them. Don't worry once I get to the NaruxSaku part I'll make it even better!**

**Well later everyone don't forget to review for faster updates!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry guys but I was really busy Friday and Saturday so I couldn't finished editing all the chapters from the original. Well here's the 7****th ****chapter in my story. Hope you all enjoy it.**

**Some of you readers have been putting my story to your favorites list and I'm really grateful :) But can you please take the time to review my story. I love to read reviews and it gets me inspired to work faster so I can get chapters out to you faster. Thanks everyone :)**

**Also before the story begins I'll reply to your wonderful reviews and I would just like to say thank you for all your wonderful reviews, it means a lot to me that you like it.**

**Free Skittles:** Hehe, sorry I left you hanging with the original, but I got so busy and sorta forgot about it lol

**Dbzgtfan2004:** Thanks, and I know right, NaruSaku forever :)

**Fernando11chiki:** Glad your enjoying my this story, I was hoping someone would say it was better than the original because I tried making it that way. I was hoping that the original was not better than this one because that would suck :(

Yup I totally agree with you that Naruto losing his memories will have a great effect on when they meet and will give me so much more ways to write about this. For the locket, don't worry you'll find out soon enough ;)

**A NaruSaku Lemon:** Sorry if you didn't like all that NaruShion but I promise the NAruSaku you all are waiting for will come soon.

**Getting 69ed:** LOL I love you name xD Also I totally agree with you, Naruto should stop being nice to Shion when he has Sakura :)

**CanadianBoi777:** Lol was Sakura shocked ;P

**Summary:**** Naruto and Sakura met in kinder garden and have ever since became the best of friends. Fate decided to separate the two and they left with a promise, that when they were older they would get married. NaruxSaku, NaruxShion, plus other pairings that I personally like. AU story.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto and any of the official characters in the story but I do own the story/plot/etc..**

**Chapter 7:**** Graduation**

2 years later...

In Mizu no Kuni...

Beep, beep, beep.

"Ugh" Naruto groaned as he woke up and turned off his alarm.

'Wow it's 7 already… Better start getting ready then' he thought to himself.

So Naruto got out of bed and did his usual morning routine and went in the kitchen to eat his favorite food in the world... Miso ramen with BBQ pork.

Seeing the time, he quickly ate it then got changed into a nice black suit with a plain orange tie.

He looked at himself in the mirror and gave himself that signature foxy grin "Man I look great" he said to himself, "I hope Shion will like it"

Naruto walked out of his condo and went a couple doors down to Shion's condo. He knocked on the door and Miroku, Shion's mom opened it.

"Well isn't someone looking extra nice today" she said.

"Yup I just hope Shion will like it" he laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Yah I'm sure she'll love it" she replied,  
" Shion's still getting ready in her room, you can go see her of you want"

"Alright thanks I'll do that" he answered, and he walked into her condo and headed towards Shion's room.

He knocked on the door lightly, then opened the door and he saw Shion. She was so beautiful. She was wearing a tight black dress that hugged every curve on her body perfectly and it went down to her knees. Her hair was put curled nicely and she looked absolutely stunning.

"Oh hey Naruto, so how do I look?"

"Hey Shion, you look beautiful in the dress"

"Thanks you don't look so bad either in that suit"

"Thanks" he chuckled and scratched the back of his head, " So you almost ready?"

"Yup just give me a sec I'm almost done with my make up"

"Alright but hurry it up we only have 10 minutes left before we are late. You know with traffic and all"

" Don't worry I'll be done fast"

"Alright I'll be waiting in the living room"

"Kay"

5 minutes later, Shion was finally done with her make up and went to the living room. "Alright I'm ready let's go"

"Alright shall we" Naruto took Shion's hand and started to walk out of the condo.

"Wait you 2!" Miroku yelled, "Let take a picture first"

They sighed "Alright but only one" said Naruto.

"Okay fine only 1 picture" she responded.

Shion grabbed Naruto's right arm and snuggled it. They looked into the camera and gave a big smile.

Flash, she took the picture.

"Aw my eyes" Shion started to rubbing her eyes.

"Awwww you look so cute together" her mom said.

"Thanks mom" she gave her a hug.

"Well lets go, we don't wanna be late" Naruto stated.

"Okay let's go mom" and the 3 of them walked to the underground garage and went into Miroku's car and headed towards Mizu High.

ooooo

All the students of Mizu High were gathered in the gym getting their graduation gowns and hats.

"I think we get the gowns and hats in the gym" said Naruto.

"Yah I think so too, let's go" Shion said, "Bye mom see you later"

"Bye Hun, bye Naruto" she said.

"Bye" said Naruto.

They headed towards the gymnasium and found it filled with students in their grade lining up to get their graduation gowns and hats.

After about 25 minutes waiting in the line they finally got their graduation gowns and hats.

They put in on over their cloths and they both looked very nice in their graduation clothing.

"Can I please have your attention everyone" the principle of Mizu High said over the mic on the stage in the gym, "Grad starts in 20 minutes so everyone please get in your seat and get ready"

"I guess we better get to our seat"

"Yah seems like I'm sitting over there"

"My seats on the other side, oh well bye see you after it's over"

"Alright bye" Shion gave Naruto a kiss and went towards her seat, Naruto did the same.

When everyone got to there seats the grad ceremony started.

"Hi everyone name is Kisame Atatka, principle of this high school. I would just like to thank everyone for coming here to support the next generation of future adults. Also I would like to congratulate all the graduating students for all their hard work they put in these past 4 years and good luck with your future"

All the students, teachers, and parents started clapping after the principles speech.

"Okay now would Shion Yamamoto, the graduating year valedictorian please come on the please come on the stage" the principle asked.

Shion got up from her seat and went to the stage and got ready to give her speech.

"Good Evening, ladies and gentlemen, friends and family, teachers and administrators. My name is Shion Yamamoto and I am this year's valedictorian. We stand, gathered together to celebrate the accomplishments of the graduating class of Mizu High. To my fellow classmates, we've made it and are finally graduating. Congratulations. Together for the last time, we stand poised at the very edge of graduation, looking towards a bright future. Soon each of us will go forth, in his or her unique direction, seeking to make a mark upon the world. We stand, as if before a row of thousands of doors, each door different from another, each potent with opportunities for every one of us. We must try at these doors, opening them to look at what lies within. So congratulations and good luck with your future".

Every single person clapped and some even got off their seats. The speech to these students were inspirational and they liked her speech.

After the applaud died down, Shion went back to her seat and got high fives from some of the other students. Then the principle, Kisame, went back up to the podium.

"Okay now it's time for me to hand everyone their diplomas" then he called out each students one at a time. Kisame handed them their diplomas, shook their hands, then they proceeded in shaking the hands of the other teachers that were present on the stage. They then left the stage and went back to their seats.

One by one they got their diploma's and shook their teachers hands. After about 20 minutes and 100 students later it was finally Naruto turn.

"Naruto Namikaze" the principle said.

Naruto got off his seat and walked towards the stage. He got up and walked towards the stage. Once he got there, he took his diploma from Kisame, shook his hand, and shook everyone else's hand. Afterwards he went back to his seat.

It took about another 30 minutes for the handing out of diplomas to finish.

Once all the diplomas were given out, Kisame went back to the podium, "Once again congratulations to all the students. So now go and live your lives to the fullest"

All the students cheered and threw their graduation caps up in the and then they went to their parents.

"Congratulation guys you finally graduated" said Shion's mom.

"Thanks mom" she said.

"Yah thanks, it feels awesome that we finally got out of this place" Said Naruto.

"You said it" said Shion.

"Excuse me your Naruto Namikaze right?" the old man was pointing at Naruto.

Naruto had never seen this man before, "Yah I'm Nartuo Namikaze, who are you?"

"I knew it you look just like your father and let's just say I am an old friend" the mysterious old man said, "Now that your 18 and finished with high school, I thinks it's time for you to take over your fathers business and return to Konoha"

ooooo

**Cliffhanger… I think. I not really great with these cliffhangers but I hope that this one was okay. **

**So who is this mysterious old man that wants Naruto to succeed in his father's business and return to Konoha? **

**Will Naruto return to Konoha? What happens when Sakura finds out about him and Shion? Will she be heartbroken?**

**Well all of these questions will be answered in the next few chapters. Now sure how many there will be but I guessing around 10 chapter. **

**Don't forget to R&R! More reviews, faster I write the chapters. I need reviews for inspiration too. So review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note  
**

**I would like to say thank you to AnaHatake-chan and fernandochiki11 for pointing out the mistake I made in this chapter.**

**In the original version, I did not make Naruto lose his memories but in this version I made him lose his memories, to make the plot better and more dramatic. **

**So after re editing this story I forgot to take the part where Naruto thinks about Sakura. Sorry if this confused anybody but it's fixed now.**

****ooooo

**Now it's the time you were all waiting for! Naruto's heading back to Konoha. I hope everyone enjoys the next chapter in my story. So don't forget to R&R :)**

**Also sorry if this one took a while, I got caught up in my story Forbidden Love. **

**Summary:**** Naruto and Sakura met in kindergarden and have ever since became the best of friends. Fate decided to seperate the two and they left with a promise, that when they were older they would get married. But what happens if Naruto returns to Konoha and has a girlfriend named Shion (Remember the priestess from the first Shippuden movie that asked Naruto to bear his child) a girl from Mizu no Kuni (Land of Water). Will Naruto change his mind and go with Sakura instead? Real life fiction and the story does not take place in Naruto's World with Ninjas and crap. NaruxSaku, NaruxShion, plus other pairings that I personally like.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto and any of the official characters in the story but I do own the story/plot/etc..**

**Chapter 8:**** Return To Konoha!**

"Wait? What? Who are you?" asked Naruto.

"My name is Jiraya Sanin, it's a pleasure to meet you" the old man said.

Naruto observed this old man, he had long white hair that he put in a ponytail that went down to his legs. He had a bump on the side of his nose and weird enough he used red paint that streaked down from his eyes, down his cheek.

"Jiraya… I think I've heard that name before" he said.

"Ha you probably have!" Jiraya exclaimed "I use to be your old man's teacher back in the day"

"Oh I remember now! I knew your name was familiar, your that perverted old guy my dad always talks about"

"See he always ta.. Wait! What! Perverted! Dam that guy, always saying stuff like that!"

"Is it true though?"

"Well…"

"Yah I thought so…"

"Well anyways, your dad left me his will"

"What did it say?"

"Here you read it" Jiraya handed Naruto the sealed letter. He opened it then read it.

**Will Starts**

_Minato Namikaze's Will_

_If you are reading this then I am dead. I have no regrets in my life because I lived my life to the fullest and have a wonderful family. Kushina, Naruto, I love you so much._

_Well I'm not sure if I will die first or before my lovely wife Kushina. So if she was to die before me or with me then all the possessions that I'm giving to her will all belong to my one and only son Naruto Namikaze._

_For my lovely wife Kushina, I leave you everything I own. My money, all my physical belongs such as the house, car, private jet, etc… I hope you live a happy life without me and always raise our son well._

_For my son Naruto, I leave you everything I left for your mother Kushina. Son when you turn 18, I would love for you to take over the family business. I made this company from the ground up and I would love for the owner to stay in our family._

_For Jiraya, the person I respect the most even though he is the biggest pervert known to manand vice president of my company. I would like for you to run my company, as president until Naruto turns 18. He will choose whether or not he would like to succeed in the business. Please treat him well as I know you will. Also I leave you my collection of porn magazines that you always loved to read. _

_Well that's all I guess, I hope all of you live a happy life. So don't be too sad, I'll always be with each one of you in your heart._

**Will Ends**

Tears started flowing from Naruto's eyes after he read that will. Shion came and hugged him to comfort him.

"There, there it's alright" Shion said, "So Naruto what are you going to do?"

"I'll do it. I will fulfill my old man's last request" he said.

"Okay then now that's settled, we're leaving tomorrow so say your goodbye and pack up" said Jiraya, "I'll pick you up at 9."

"Yah alright I'll be ready" he said sadly.

Jiraya waved good bye and left in his BMW X5.

"So your leaving huh?" Shion asked.

"Yah I guess I am… Shion?"

"Yah?"

"Would you perhaps want to go with me to Konoha, since we're done high school and all?"

"Naruto Namikaze, are you asking me to go live with you?"

"I guess I am…" he started to blush a bit.

"Well of course I will you idiot" she gave him a hug then kissed him passionately. Shion went to her parents telling her what had just happened and that she was going to go with Naruto to Konoha.

ooooo

The next day, Naruto and Shion were ready and packed for the move. They only packed some of their favourite things, knowing that they could just buy some stuff again in Konoha.

"You ready to go?" asked Naruto.

"Yup packed and ready to go" Shion responded.

Ding Dong

The doorbell rang.

"Oh it must be Jiraya" said Naruto and he walked to the door and opened it. He was right it was Jiraya that was at the door.

"Good morning are you ready to go?" Jiraya asked.

"Yup I'm ready, lets go Shion" he said.

"Coming" she replied.

"Ooo so your bringing your girlfriend" he said with lust in his voice, "I'll reserve the honeymoon sweet just for you two love birds"

Naruto blushed, "Shut up you perv! Let's go Shion!" and he grabbed her hand and headed towards the elevator.

ooooo

30 minutes later they finally arrived in the airport. They checked in and were now about to go into the security checkpoint.

"Bye Shion" her mom cried and hugged her tightly.

"Mom don't worry, I'll come and visit you" she said.

"You better" her mom said.

"Bye Shion love you" said her dad as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and hugged her, "And you Naruto, you better take care of my little girl if you know what's good for you."

"Don't worry sir, you can count on me" he had his typically goofy grin on his face.

"Come on Naruto, Shion, we have to go or we might miss our plane" Jiraya said.

Naruto looked at his Rolex watch, "Oh crap your right! Bye" He waved good bye to Shion's parents and the 3 of them walked into the security checkpoints.

ooooo

After they got past the security checkpoint, they went towards the gate where their plane was at and boarded it.

"Wow I've never been in first class before" she said.

Jiraya chuckled, "That's what happens when your boyfriend is the president of a big company. Maybe you should thank his in the washroom stall." He had the most perverted look on his face.

It took a couple second but it finally clicked in their head on what Jiraya mean't. They both started blushed madly.

"Shut up you perv!" yelled Naruto.

"Chill out I was just joking" he said laughing.

"Well it wasn't funny" Naruto said with the blush still on his face.

"Yah" said Shion with the blush still on her face too.

They went to their seats and started to relax when the intercom went on.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please put your seats in the upright position and get ready for take off." Said the pilot.

Everyone got in the proper position and put on their safety belts. The plane started moving and soon it was moving really fast and took off. It was in the air and above Mizu no Kuni and headed towards Konoha.

ooooo

It took a long 8 hours but finally they made it to Konoha. As they got out of the airport, Naruto and Shion stretched their legs. As they looked forward they saw a limo in the waiting area.

"Let go our ride is here" said Jiraya as he put on his Ray Ban sunglasses.

"Alright" he responded and they followed Jiraya into the limo.

They were driving through the streets of Konoha and Shion just started out the window looking at the scenery.

"Wow this is nothing like Mizu" she stated.

"Yah I know right, there are no towers here at all" Naruto responded.

"That's because we don't have a lot of rain. You guys build high towers so that places won't get drowned in water too bad" Jiraya said.

"Well I guess your right" Shion replied.

It took the limo 10 minutes but they finally arrived at the hotel they would be staying in, the Grand Namikaze Plaza. It was just absolutely beautiful, gold and granite walls and floors, diamond chandeliers, 80' TV's all over the lobby to show different stuff like the news, sports, etc… The décor plant layout is just absolutely stunning, and amazing flower arrangements.

"Wow I never knew we owned such a beautiful hotel" said Naruto.

"Of course, the Namikaze Corporation only owns the best stuff. We make and own hotels, planes, weapons, and so much other stuff too. We are one of the biggest companies in the world right now" said Jiraya.

"Wow" Shion gasped.

"Hmm I never knew that… Maybe I should have been paying more attention huh?" Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Well anyways let get you to your room, and don't worry I reserved something special just for you two"

"It better not be anything perverted"

"Don't worry Naruto it isn't"

"Better not"

"So your room is room 5001, the presidential suite on the top floor, the fiftieth of course"

"Wow that's pretty high"

"Yup only the best"

"Thanks I guess your not so bad after all"

"After all…"

Naruto and Shion went up the elevator to the fiftieth floor and found their room. It was 1 of the 4 rooms on this floor. They knew it was going to be big and really nice since it was the presidential suite after all.

Once they opened the door, they were blinded by the beauty of their room. It had everything, a granite kitchen with stainless stain appliances, a couch and love seat with a wall TV that stretched from one side of the wall to the other, it was easily bigger than a 100' TV. The washroom was really nice and fancy looking and the bedroom. It had everything a person would want in a bedroom and it had one king size bed that is so soft, it feels like your sleeping on a cloud.

'_Wait a second… There's only one bed! Dam that pervert!' _Naruto thought.

Naruto was mad and he charged out the room and was going to head down stairs to talk to that perverted man.

"Come on Naruto, it's not that bad" Shion said as she hugged him from behind.

"Well I guess so" he replied and all of a sudden his stomach grumbled.

"I guess someones hungry" she laughed.

Naruto blushed a bit, "I guess… Hey I know! There's this place I use to love going to as a kid, want to go there?" he asked, "It serves the best ramen in the world!"

"You know I love ramen, let's go!" she said.

ooooo

They went down the elevator and headed outside.

"It's not that far of a walk from here I think we can just walk"

"Alright lets go I'm craving some ramen just about now"

"Now your talking"

After 30 minutes of walking around getting lost looking for the place they finally found it, Ichiraku Ramen Hut.

"Finally we found it"

"Yah I thought you said you knew where it is and that it was only a short walk away"

"Well sorry but I haven't been here in like 12 years"

"Well that's true, oh well no point in complaining now, lets eat"

"You said it babe"

Naruto being a gentlemen opened the door for Shion and she entered the restaurant. They sat down and looked at the menu. Naruto ordered an extra large miso ramen with extra BBQ pork while Shion ordered small shrimp ramen.

"I'll be right back, I've got to use the ladies room"

"Okay"

Shion got up and went to the washroom.

Ding, ding, the sound of the bell on the door rang and Naruto turned to look at the direction of the door.

ooooo

**Cliffhanger again :P Hope I did it okay, I changed it a couple times because I didn't know if it was good or not. What ever I bet you all know who just walked in Ichiraku's! The time you've all been waiting for is almost here!**

**I'll try to update as fast as I can. Later everyone, don't forget to review my story!**


End file.
